


You Know What To Do

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: George spends Christmas with Harry and Hermione
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	You Know What To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Nobody should be alone at Christmas...
> 
> Not many demands, as long as it’s a triad, I want to see some male action as well.

George sighed as he took out his wand to lock up the shop. It was Christmas Eve and he had been slammed all day. It was his first Christmas without Fred and he had been happy for the distraction the customers created for him. 

After Fred’s death, he almost closed the shop for good. He wasn’t sure he would be able to work without his other half. It wasn’t until he realised that if he had been the one to die, he would want Fred to keep their dream alive, that he re-opened. 

It was also his first Christmas without the rest of the Weasleys. Molly, deciding that being at the Burrow without Fred this year would be too hard, had arranged for the whole family to spend the holiday with Charlie in Romania. 

George was saddened, and relieved, that work was too busy around Christmas for him to attend. He wasn’t sure he could muster up the energy to be cheerful when all he would be thinking about was the one member of the family who _wasn’t_ there.

Instead, he had accepted an invitation from Harry and Hermoine to spend Christmas Eve and Day with them at Grimmauld Place. Hermione had written him saying she wouldn’t take no for an answer because _‘No one should be alone at Christmas.’_ George knew the two of them had been invited to Romania with his family, but after they had both ended their relationships with his siblings over the summer, Harry had confided in him that they didn’t feel comfortable traveling with his family. Sunday roast was one thing, but a Weasley family vacation was another. 

Opening his knapsack to make sure he had everything he needed for the next two days and their Christmas presents, George spun on the spot and Disapparated.

* * *

“Happy Christmas, George!” Harry yelled as he opened the door. 

George couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face at Harry’s loud greeting. Ever since Hermione had brushed some Muggle thing called turpentine over the painting of Sirius’ mum, which had dissolved the hag, Harry was as loud as possible in the entryway. Even if the wall now held a blank canvas, George had to admit it was a vast improvement. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry. Thanks for inviting me,” George said as he walked in. 

“Hermione and I are happy to have you.” Harry led him towards the drawing room on the first floor. 

“And where is the lovely Hermione?” George asked. 

“Down in the kitchen. She wanted to make her parents’ mulled wine recipe. She would already be finished, but Kreacher wouldn’t let her use the cooker at first.” 

Kreacher had come back to live at Grimmauld Place when Harry moved in after the war. George noticed that the elf’s mental health had improved after he led the house elves into battle. He had even noticed the elf being kind to Hermione on more than one occasion. 

Reaching into his knapsack, George pulled out a pile of wrapped presents and enlarged them. He placed all but one of them under the handsomely decorated tree in the corner. “Where should I put this one? It's the pajamas for tonight.”

A couple of weeks ago, He and Hermione had gone out to lunch and she had explained her family’s tradition of exchanging pajamas on Christmas Eve. She asked George if he’d be willing to participate, and he couldn’t deny her; it clearly meant a lot to her. Hermione insisted they randomly draw names for who to shop for, and he had grabbed her name. Hermione wasted no time in giving him her sizes and warning him if he jinxed them in anyway, she would hex his bits off. 

“You can put them on the desk here with ours,” Harry said. 

“George!” He turned to see Hermione entering the drawing room, floating a large bowl of mulled wine behind her. “I didn’t hear you arrive.”

“I haven’t been here long.” George hugged her. 

“Mulled wine?” Hermione asked as she filled up a cup. 

“Only if it has lots of alcohol in it,” George said, laughing. 

“That it has,” Hermione replied, handing him a cup. “My parents used to throw a neighborhood party every year and everyone left drunk.”

Taking a drink, George groaned. “This is the best mulled wine I have ever had, Hermione.” He felt the warmth of the alcohol as it filled his veins, but all he could taste was the cream and spices.

“I am glad you like it. How was the shop today?” she asked. 

The three of them sat on the couches as George talked about how busy he had been over the last few weeks, and they caught up on everything that had been happening since the last time they were together. He saw them every few weeks at the Burrow, but it was always so full of people that he didn’t always get a chance to talk to them. 

* * *

“I brought something for you two,” George said, reaching for his bag. “It isn’t a present, so you can have it now.”

Handing them both a hamper of items, George watched their expressions as they went through them. He had grabbed a few of the Christmas-themed items the store had been selling as well as a few items that he had completed the testing on but hadn’t started selling yet. 

“George,” Hermione said as she looked up from the bottle in her hand. “When, and more importantly, _why_ did you start selling lube to children?”

“I don’t sell that to kids. Merlin, Hermione.” George gave her a disgusted look before laughing at her. “I started a new line for adults. _Weasleys’ Wizard Whimpers_ will hit the shelf right before Valentine’s Day. 

“I have never seen anything like this in Diagon Alley. How did you come up with the idea?” Hermione asked as she was reading the description on the bottle. The bottle she was holding helped a man last longer while increasing the sensitivity for the woman. 

“Verity started dating a Muggle girl and was shocked when she pulled out a few sex toys. She told her girlfriend she was raised in a very sheltered home. After going to a local sex shop together, Verity thought it was something that people in the magical world would buy,” George said.

When he went into that shop with Verity the next week, he was blown away by what he saw. There were all kinds of things that couples could use together, as well as items that would make wanking alone in bed more enjoyable. Purchasing a variety of items, he had started working on the new product line right away. The products in the Whimpers line were the first new items he had created since Fred’s death. 

“How will you advertise?” Harry asked. “I can’t imagine you can have a large window display.”

“We’ll have ads in Witch Weekly, Wizards Quarterly, and other publications that I won’t talk about in front of a lady.” George winked at Hermione.

“I grew up with almost all male friends, George. I know about porn,” Hermione said. “But I want to know how you’ll make sure kids don’t buy your products?” 

“I converted the back room, where we used to sell the more advanced defense items. The curtain has an age spell in it so no one under seventeen can enter, like the age line Dumbledore used during the Triwizard Tournament.” 

Harry reached over and pulled a self-thrusting dildo from Hermione’s box. “Testing these products must have been more enjoyable than the Puking Pastilles.”

“I could tell you how much I enjoyed it, or you can find out for yourself. I included one in your box as well, Harry,” George said, then watched as Harry’s face flushed red. 

A few months ago, George had gone out to a Muggle club with Harry, Hermione, and a few others from his Quidditch team to catch up. A few too many shots had loosened Harry’s tongue, causing him to reveal his bisexuality and admit to Oliver Wood that he'd had a crush on him. Everyone had erupted in laughter when Wood leaned over and kissed him, before loudly proclaiming he was straight but he wouldn’t say no if Harry wanted to look for his Golden Snitch. 

Harry ducked his head back in his box before pulling out a couple of packs of mistletoe. “Just for that George, I hope I catch you under these,” he said before opening both of them and tossing them into the air. All WWW mistletoe was enchanted to float around on its own and be invisible after it caught an unsuspecting person under it. 

“Harry,” George asked slowly. “What colour was the mistletoe you released?”

“Why?” Hermione asked, turning her head between Harry and George. “What are the different colours for?”

“The white mistletoe is what we normally sell. You can’t move until you’ve been kissed,” George explained before he hesitated. Hermione might actually kill him once he told her. She was scarier than his mum when she was mad. 

“And the other colours?” Hermione asked. 

“So far, I have only made one other colour; blue. With the blue mistletoe, you can’t move until you’ve been given an orgasm,” George said in a rush. 

“I'm not sure whether to yell at you for your stupidity or just thank Merlin that is just the three of us here and not the entire family," Hermione said, looking at Harry. "And you." She turned to George.

George swallowed, bracing himself for her wrath. 

"Just who exactly did you test these with?" Hermione asked, breaking into a grin. 

"If you tell anyone, I'll hex your both your bits off." George waited until they agreed to continue. "Seamus Finnegan."

"You and Seamus?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Not on purpose. I hired him on for the holidays because I needed extra help. I was trying to charm the mistletoe to require a deep snog instead of a simple kiss when he walked into my workroom. He surprised me and I dropped it." 

George had cursed loudly when it blinked out of sight, knowing it would reappear above one of their heads within moments. It was a small room, and even if it wasn't, the shop was closed. Seamus had stayed late to restock the shelves.

"Eventually it appeared above Seamus, I explained that it was a test product and didn't know exactly what would happen. And… well, you two know Seamus. He just told me that if we had to snog I’d better make it good.

"After snogging we realised it wasn't going away. So, one hand job and a _very_ happy Seamus later, I realized what it needed."

“George, you realize that they are basically just plants that are forcing people into sexual situations, right? It’s basically sexual assault,” Hermione said giving him a disappointed look. “Luckily for you, Seamus is a whore who will shag anything that moves, but what if it had been someone else?”

“I put a warning on the label,” George said before reaching into her box and pulling out her blue mistletoe. “See. _For use in areas with consenting adults only._ I didn’t put them on the shelf year, but the display will have more information.”

Instead of answering him, Hermione took a deep drink from her mulled wine. 

“These would be great at a swingers’ party, though,” Harry said. He had picked up the package to read it. “Put a bunch in a room and people could enter if they wanted to.”

Hermione choked on her mulled wine. 

“Harry Potter,” George said, not even trying to hide the awe in his voice. “What do you know about swingers’ parties?”

  
  


* * *

It had taken a few minutes of teasing before Harry would admit that he hadn’t been to a sex club yet. He had read about them and wanted to go. His main concern was, being who he was, he was sure it would get leaked to the public. And, most places didn’t allow men to enter without a woman. Hermione, ever the swot, had offered to research Muggle places he could go. George had fallen out of his chair when she even offered to go with him. 

“George, get off the floor. Women like sex just as much as men. If you have the antiquated mindset that they don’t, you shouldn’t be selling sex toys!” Hermione snapped at him. 

Lifting his arms in surrender, he replied, “I know they do. And there is nothing wrong with it. I just didn’t take you as someone who had sex outside of a relationship.”

“I don’t go out and take home strangers every weekend, but I like a good fucking as much as the next person. I just don’t advertise it.”

George felt his trousers start to feel tight as he listened to her. The thought of the resident bookworm getting fucked into the mattress was sending all of his blood south. The movement of Harry adjusting his jeans made him think he wasn’t the only one having that problem. 

“Enough about my sex life. Let’s exchange our pajamas. I want to put mine on and get comfortable,” Hermione said. She stood up and grabbed the boxes from the desk. 

“Oh fuck,” George muttered as she walked away. 

Harry turned to him. “What?”

“She’s going to kill me. I didn’t know we were actually going to wear them.” George had purchased her pajamas thinking it would be a fun way to prank her.

“What are you two whispering about?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to George and handed him a box.

“Nothing,” he replied while Harry just chuckled at him. 

“George, you first,” Harry said. 

Harry and George both received normal set of soft cotton pants and a coordinating shirt. Harry grinned at George when he encouraged Hermione to open her box. 

“George Weasley!” Hermione gasped before turning to look at him. 

“I didn’t know you wanted something to wear right away. I thought you might want to wear it later,” George said as he wilted under her gaze. 

Harry reached forward and grabbed the box from Hermione before pulling out the scrap of deep purple lace George had purchased. It was a halter top, thin lace teddy bodysuit that would leave nothing to the imagination. He had seen it on a mannequin at the store and couldn’t pass up a chance to prank Hermione. 

“Good Godric,” Harry moaned. “I had no idea stuff like this existed. Next woman I date, I am buying her one. Where did you get it?”

Before George could answer, Hermione snatched it away from Harry. “Thank you for my present, George.”

“I still have the receipt if you want to return it,” George said sheepishly. 

“This is beautiful. I’m not going to return it.” Hermione held it up in front of her. “I know you bought it as a joke, but I am keeping it anyway.”

“I just wanted to tease you,” George said. Borrowing some courage from the buzz the mulled wine had given him, he continued. “I thought it would look good on you.”

Leaning over, Hermione kissed him softly on the cheek. “I will think of you every time I wear it,” she whispered in his ear. 

Before he had time to feel embarrassed about the quickness in which his dick filled with blood, Hermione stood up and announced that she was going to go change. 

* * *

George had just left the room Harry had prepared for him when he heard a noise from across the hall in Hermione’s room. Harry walked out of his room wearing his new pajamas when he heard her curse. 

Looking at each other, they each grabbed their wands before approaching her door. Knocking, Harry called to her. 

“Hermione, are you all right?”

“I’m fine. But I am going to kill you, George,” Hermione’s muffled voice came through the door.

The boys glanced at each other before George answered her. “Hermione, what happened?”

He heard what sounded like ‘goddamned son of a bitch’ before she replied. “Your fucking mistletoe happened, and now I’m stuck.”

Chuckling at her problem, George opened the door. “I’ll come save you.”

He took two steps in before he stopped and Harry ran into the back of him. Standing in front of him at the foot of her bed was Hermione wearing nothing but the purple lace teddy. It wasn’t until she cleared her throat that he noticed her face. She was glaring at him hard enough that he thought his skin might melt off.

“Hermione... Wow,” Harry stuttered as he looked at her. “That looks great on you.”

“Thank you.” She sighed as she ran her hands down her sides. “I was just trying it on, but then I got trapped under that.” She pointed up at the mistletoe. 

George moved closer, noticing it had blue fruit. The colour seemed fitting as it matched the colour his bollocks were turning looking at Hermione in that teddy. He had been with plenty of women, and a few men, but he couldn’t think of a single one that looked better than she did. 

Moving in to stand next to her, he felt the magic of the plant trap him by her side. He motioned for her to look up. “You realize it is the blue one, don’t you?”

“Of course it is. I hope you’re up to the job, George.” The heat in Hermione’s eyes was still there, but George thought it had changed from anger to lust.

“It’s the least I can do.” George spoke quietly before placing his hand on her bare back. Merlin, she had soft skin. He thought it would be quite a feat if he could make her orgasm before he shot his own load into his trousers like a teenager. 

“Are you two just going to stand there or do I need to come and help out?” Harry called. Looking over his shoulder, George saw he had crawled on Hermione’s bed and was watching them. 

“Harry and I have fooled around before,” Hermione said. “Are you okay if he stays?”

Instead of answering her, he kissed her. It was easier than saying what he really thought. _Actually, would you mind if, instead of him sitting there on the bed, he gets down on his knees between us and sucks my cock? Or the less polite, I want to feel his dick rub against mine through the thin wall of your pussy as we both fuck you at the same time._ Kissing her was much easier than saying that.

Hermione’s hands came up and wrapped in his hair as his tongue pushed past her lips. Moaning, he grabbed her arse and pulled her closer to him. She pushed her hips against his erection and they moaned into each other’s mouths. George had a feeling that it wasn’t going to take long for the mistletoe to release her. 

Hermione’s lips left his and moved towards his neck, peppering it with kisses. Moving up, she kissed him below where is ear used to be. George was shocked. Most people avoided that side of his head, and he had even taken to wearing his hair long so people didn’t stare at him. 

“George, touch me. Please.” 

Pulling back slightly, he grabbed the top of her teddy and tugged it over her head before pushing the rest of it off her body. If Hermione in lingerie was sexy, it was nothing compared to a naked Hermione. Wasting no time, George pulled her back to him, kissing her deeply, and placed his hand between her thighs. 

“Fuck. You are so wet,” George moaned against her lips. 

Slipping a finger between her folds, he found her clit and started to circle it. He opened his eyes to find her watching him. They kept eye contact and he started to put more pressure against her. Turning her head to the side, Hermione looked at Harry. Following her gaze, George looked. Harry was on the bed, legs spread, and his hand gripping his cock through his pajamas. 

“Harry,” Hermione breathed. “Come suck my tits.”

George and Harry gave matching groans at her words. Wasting no time, Harry was off the bed and standing next to George, his mouth attached to one of Hermione’s dusty rose nipples. The view in front of him, of Harry’s messy black hair against her pale skin while he rubbed her pussy, was driving him crazy. He moved his finger off her clit and she gave a mewl of displeasure before it morphed into one of desire as he pushed two fingers into her tight heat. 

“Rub her clit, Harry. We can make her cum together,” George said. Taking his hand off her waist, he reached for Harry’s then moved it towards her center. Leaning down, he sucked Hermione’s free nipple into his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Hermione moaned as she started to thrust her hips into their hands. Bringing her hands up, she gripped the back of their heads and pressed them against her chest. “I am so close.”

Feeling her walls start to tighten, George moved his fingers until he felt that spongy spot and pressed against it. Hermione’s body tensed and her pussy clenched around him as an orgasm ripped through her. He felt the magic of the mistletoe release them and he pulled his head off her chest. 

“Bed?” he asked. 

“Bed,” Harry replied, while Hermione nodded. George stepped back as Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto the bed. 

Hermione moved towards the middle of the bed and told them to undress. Not taking his eyes off her, he stripped as Harry did the same. George looked at the damp curls between her thighs and couldn’t wait to be between them. Once they were naked, Hermione motioned for Harry to come to her. He started crawling towards her and was halfway up her body she stopped him with her hand on his head. Lifting her hips, she pushed against him. 

Harry pressed his face between her legs and George saw his tongue flick against her clit as Hermione whimpered. She beckoned George to her. 

“I want to suck your cock.” Kneeling on the bed, he moved towards her as she moved her upper body towards him. “Lay facing Harry so you can suck his at the same time.”

George had seen porn like this, daisy train they had called it, but had never tried it. He knew Harry was bi, but wasn’t sure how he would feel about him sucking his cock until he saw Harry move his body to help create the chain. 

Pulling his head from between Hermione’s thighs, Harry smiled. “Come on George.” 

Getting into the right position took a few tries, and he wasn’t sure if the way Hermoine had her body contorted was actually comfortable, but soon he had the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth as Hermione grabbed the base of his and started licking his shaft. The vibrations of their moans seemed to circle through their bodies. Hermione’s moan against his cock causing him to moan against Harry’s and Harry against her pussy. 

George felt his bollocks start to tighten as his orgasm grew closer. Pulling his mouth off Harry’s cock, he warned Hermione. He tapped her on the head until she removed her mouth. “I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.” 

Harry answered before Hermione could. “George. I was about to finish. Put your mouth back on me.”

“Don’t worry, George, I swallow,” Hermione said before taking him back into her mouth. _Well, if she doesn’t mind._

George used his hand to pull Harry’s cock back into his mouth. Placing his finger from his other hand at Harry’s anus, he did a non verbal, wandless spell he had learned. It cleaned and prepared one for anal sex. Whispering a lubrication spell, George pushed his finger in until it was past the tight ring of muscle.

“Godric fucking Gryffindor, George!” Harry exclaimed. “Keep doing that.”

He started pumping his finger in and out gently before pulling it out and replacing it with two. Harry placed a hand on the back of George’s head, pushing him deeper onto his cock. Between the feeling of Harry’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and Hermione’s mouth wrapped around him, the control he had snapped and he came hard. Finding Harry’s prostate, he rubbed against it until, seconds later, Harry’s cum filled his mouth. Swallowing, he licked his dick a few times before pulling his mouth away. 

George looked to see Hermione licking a small amount of his cum from the side of her lips and groaned at the sight. Moving, he made his way up the bed until he was next to her. 

“Did you cum, love?” George asked. 

“She came a few times on my face,” Harry said as he dropped into the space behind George. He reached out and pulled George onto his back. “Want to taste?”

Not waiting for George to reply, Harry leaned over him and kissed him. George could still taste Harry on his tongue and groaned at the way Hermione’s flavour mixed with it. Feeling Hermione move towards them, George opened his arm so she could curl into his side, one leg crossing over his. 

“I think I could watch you two together all night,” Hermione whispered.

Moving his face from Harry’s, George looked down at Hermione. Her nipples were still hard, and he could feel how wet she was as she rocked her center against his thigh. 

“Seems like someone is still horny, Harry,” George said. 

“Give us ten minutes, Hermione,” Harry said with a laugh. “I am sure you have studied refraction times enough to know that.”

Moving up, she kissed George. “Our friend is a git. Should we kick him out?”

“We can’t. Remember what you told me. _‘No one should be alone at Christmas.’”_ George quoted her. “He has to stay.”

“Fine. But only because it’s Christmas,” Hermione said, sticking out her tongue at Harry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to **  
> [PotionChemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist)  
> ** for being my beta.
> 
> And **ThorneAndRose** for the idea for blue mistletoe


End file.
